poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Otis' Adventures of Beauty and the Beast
''Otis' Adventures of Beauty and the Beast ''is another upcoming Barnyard/Disney Crossover film to be created by LegoKyle14. It will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot An enchantress, disguised as an old beggar, offers an enchanted rose to a young prince in exchange for shelter in his castle from the bitter cold, but he refuses. For his arrogance, the enchantress transforms him into a beast and inflicts a spell on the castle. She gives him a magic mirror that enables him to view faraway events, along with the rose. To break the spell, the prince must learn to love another and earn her love in return before the rose's last petal falls on his 21st birthday. If he fails, he will remain a beast forever. Ten years later, a young bookworm girl named Belle is bored of her village life and seeks excitement. Because of her nonconformist ideals, she is ridiculed by everyone except her father Maurice (an odd inventor), the town bookseller, and a vain muscular hunter named Gaston. Despite being popular with the townsfolk, Gaston is determined to marry Belle but she repeatedly rejects his advances. Maurice and his horse Phillipe get lost in the forest while traveling to a fair to present his newest invention, a wood-chopping machine. When Phillipe abandons Maurice, he comes across the Beast's castle. Inside, he meets Lumière the candlestick, Cogsworth the clock, Mrs. Potts the teapot, and her son Chip the teacup. They offer him their service; however, the Beast discovers and imprisons Maurice. After Phillipe leads Belle to the Beast's castle, she offers to take her father's place. Over her father's objection, the Beast accepts Belle's offer. While Gaston sulks over Belle's rejection, Maurice returns to town but is unable to convince the others to rescue Belle. The Beast sulks in his room when Belle refuses to have dinner with him that night. Despite this, Lumière offers her a meal. While he and Cogsworth also give her a tour of the castle, she wanders into the forbidden West Wing. When the Beast frightens her out into the forest, Belle encounters a pack of wolves. The Beast rescues Belle but he gets injured in the process. He begins to develop feelings for her while she nurses his wounds and he delights her by showing his extensive library. While the two bond in the Beast's castle, Gaston pays Monsieur D'Arque to send Maurice to the town's insane asylum if Belle refuses Gaston's proposal again. Sharing a romantic evening dance together, Belle tells the Beast she misses her father. He lets her use his magic mirror to see him. She sees Maurice dying in the woods trying to reach the castle. The Beast lets her go out to save him and he gives her the mirror to remember him by. Chip stows away; Belle finds Maurice and brings him home. As Gaston is about to forcibly bring Maurice to the asylum, Belle proves Maurice's sanity by showing the Beast with the magic mirror. Realizing that Belle loves the Beast, Gaston convinces the villagers that the Beast is a man-eating monster and leads them to the castle to kill him. With Chip's aid, Maurice and Belle escape from confinement. While the villagers are fended off by the servants, Gaston fights the Beast. The Beast initially is too depressed to fight back, but perks up after seeing Belle return to the castle. He corners Gaston, but spares his life and orders him to leave. However, when the Beast turns to Belle, a mad Gaston fatally stabs him, but then loses his footing and falls to his death.a Belle professes her love for the Beast, who dies before the last rose petal falls. With the spell broken, the Beast reverts to his true form alive. The servants resume their human forms and the castle is restored to its former glory. Belle dances with the prince in the ballroom as everyone watches in delight. Trivia * Nora Beady will guest starring in this film and will be working with Gaston. * Like Pooh's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast, this film will use the Special Edition cut of Beauty and the Beast. * Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Otis' Adventures Series Films Category:Spin-off films Category:Spin-off Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Musical Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Fairytale films Category:Barnyard/Disney Crossover Category:Barnyard/Non-Nickelodeon Crossover Category:Upcoming films Category:Films dedicated to Tony Jay